The present invention relates to pens, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose pen which can be used as a signal light, a pointer, a flashlight, and a night stick for traffic policemen.
Various pen with light source means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, a pen with light source means can only be used for illuminating a limited area when the light source means is turned on because the length of the penholder is not adjustable and no light condensing means is available.